1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronically controlled water guns that are used in a game of draw.
2. Prior Art
There have been marketed numerous battery operated water guns. For example, Larami Corporation marketed a line of battery powered water guns under the name ENTERTECH. The ENTERTECH guns contained motor driven pumps that created a water pressure greater than pressure found in manually pressurized guns. Consequently, battery operated water guns were capable of projecting water farther than manually pressurized guns.
Toymax marketed a battery powered game set under the trademark CYBER SPLASH. The CYBER SPLASH game set included light sensitive targets integrated into vests that were worn by the players of the game. Each player would shoot a light beam onto the target worn by another player with a light gun. Water was released onto the player wearing a vest that was hit 10 times by the light beam of an opposing player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,849 issued to Gardner et al. discloses a game set that contains a pair of battery powered water squirting shields. Each shield contains a water sensor that is coupled to a controller. When an opposing player is successful in hitting the sensor a predetermined number of times the controller closes a valve so that water cannot be emitted from the shield. This prevents that player from squirting another player. The player holding the shield is thereby penalized for allowing an opposing player to successfully hit the sensor.
There have also been marketed various types of water guns. By way of example, Larami Corp. sold a water gun under the trademark SUPERSOAKER. The SUPERSOAKER could emit a highly pressurized stream of water over a relatively long distance.
With the guns and game sets of the prior art each player can shoot the other player without any time constraints. It would be desirable to provide a gun game set that introduced time as a constraint to spraying an opponent.
One embodiment of the present invention is a game set that includes a first gun that can be drawn from a first holster and a second gun that can be drawn from a second holster. The gun that is drawn last is deactivated so that the gun cannot spray a fluid.